Make it Good TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Harry y Draco son compañeros aurores, que tienen que entrar a un burdel, haciéndose pasar por prostitutos. Contiene suspiros, primeras veces, amor, drama, y Draco en pantalones ajustados. Y claro, contenido adulto explícito. Traducción autorizada.


**Notas de la autora:**

Esto fue escrito para el festival HP Sexstars, en LiveJournal; tenía que ser puesto de manera anónima, pero ahora que los autores han sido revelados, tengo oportunidad de subirlo acá.  
Pueden leer el resto de los fics aquí: hp-sexstars(punto)livejournal(punto)com

Gracias a Mamdi por leerlo antes, y a NurseDarry por betear y echarme porras (mejor dicho, por patearme en el trasero para que lo escribiera).

**Notas de traducción:**

¡Nueva traducción! Espero que les agrade... Gracias a **Fr333bird** por permitirme traducir su historia. Creo que tiene casi 3 meses que pedí el permiso para traducirla. Y hasta ahora pude obligarme a terminarla.

¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**Make It Good**

Harry se recargó en su silla y se pasó una mano por su habitualmente revuelto cabello, estirando el cuello hasta que crujió. Se quitó los lentes para frotarse los cansados ojos por un momento. Luego, se los volvió a poner y los empujó hasta arriba con su dedo.

Miró con frustración la pila de papeleo sobre su escritorio. Esa era la parte de su trabajo como auror que más odiaba; por eso, siempre dejaba que se le amontonara y no podía evitarlo. Ya era tarde, en una tarde de viernes, pero tenía que entregarle algunas cosas a su jefe, Kingsley Shacklebolt, el lunes por la mañana y odiaba llevarse trabajo a casa, incluso más de lo que odiaba quedarse hasta tarde para terminarlo. Se resignó a una noche en la oficina.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro pesado y dejó que sus ojos deambularan y se posaran sobre su compañero, que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio idéntico, en el lado opuesto del cuarto. Malfoy había sido el compañero de Harry por casi dos años. Para sorpresa de muchos (al parecer, aparte de la de Kingsley) había resultado que eran un excelente equipo. Se habían evitado lo más posible durante el entrenamiento de aurores, pues la vieja animosidad entre ambos resurgía cada que tenían el mínimo contacto. Así que, cuando su jefe los llamó a su oficina y les informó que habían sido asignados como compañeros, ambos reaccionaron con predecible terror. Sin embargo, a pesar de las diferencias personales, ambos se comprometieron innegablemente al trabajo, así que hicieron lo mejor para hacer que funcionara.

Mientras las semanas pasaban, un forzado respeto se desarrolló entre los dos hombres. Ni un thestral salvaje lo forzaría a admitirlo, pero a Harry le gustaba mucho trabajar con ese imbécil arrogante. Malfoy era un mago talentoso y sus rápidas reacciones los habían sacado de situaciones difíciles en más de una ocasión. Podía ser un cabrón discutidor que no había perdido su don para el sarcasmo, pero ahora que el sarcasmo estaba dirigido a Harry en una manera menos regular, el moreno se dio cuenta que casi no le molestaba. A lo mejor no eran lo que se podía decir "amigos", y nunca socializaban afuera del trabajo, pero habían conseguido tolerarse el uno al otro. Si no fuera por un pequeño problema, Harry habría sido perfectamente feliz con el arreglo.

De hecho, no era un pequeño problema, admitió Harry, mientras veía los elegantes dedos de Malfoy, sosteniendo su pluma, y admiraba el delicado perfil del rubio. Mientras Harry lo miraba, Malfoy mordió su labio inferior, concentrado, y Harry sintió su polla moverse en sus pantalones, mientras comenzaba a llenarse. Sí, no era un pequeño problema para nada. El enamoramiento que había estado intentando reprimir estaba alcanzando proporciones épicas y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Harry era gay, y estaba cómodo con eso. Durante su romance con Ginny, destinado a fracasar, había entendido que algo faltaba en la relación. Una incursión experimental a un club muggle había cimentado sus sospechas de que la cosa que faltaba era una polla que no fuera la de él. Ginny había sido increíblemente comprensiva, y Harry estaba eternamente agradecido de que los Weasley hubieran aceptado la revelación de Harry acerca de su sexualidad y aún lo trataran como si fuera parte de la familia. Ron se había sentido un poco incómodo con eso al principio, pero una vez que Harry le aseguró al pelirrojo que no era su tipo, dejó de comportarse raramente y su amistad se volvió más fuerte que nunca.

Así que sí, Harry estaba cómodo con su sexualidad, pero nunca había tenido una relación seria. No era como si la idea le causara aversión, era solo que nunca había encontrado a un hombre con el que quisiera tener algo más que sexo casual. Prefería ir a clubs muggles para ligar, pues su notoriedad le hacía imposible mantener la privacidad que él prefería si socializaba con otros magos. Inevitablemente, en una noche de club, Harry terminaba chupándosela o follando con un delgado rubio en un compartimento en el baño, pero ninguno se asemejaba a su colega. Cada encuentro sucesivo solo hacía que deseara más a Malfoy.

De vez en cuando, Harry notaba que Malfoy se le quedaba viendo en las reuniones, o desde el otro lado de la oficina en la que trabajaban. El moreno intentaba con dificultad no creerse nada. Después de todo, con Harry follándose con la mirada a Malfoy a escondidas, era inevitable encontrarse con que Malfoy lo veía también. Pero aun así, cada vez que ocurría, el pecho de Harry se inflaba con la loca esperanza de que sus sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos.

En sus momentos más valerosos, Harry llegaba a considerar decirle a Malfoy lo que sentía. Después de todo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Malfoy fuera heterosexual; solo asumía que así era. Claramente, el Slytherin había tenido algo con Pansy Parkinson antes de la guerra. Pero desde entonces, su vida privada era un misterio. Hasta donde Harry sabía, y había estado husmeando un poco, Malfoy nunca había estado involucrado con nadie.

Los padres de Malfoy estaban en Azkabán, como castigo por su participación en la guerra. Malfoy había escapado de la sentencia gracias al testimonio de Harry. Malfoy tenía pocos amigos, pues casi todos sus compinches se habían alejado después de la guerra. Pansy estaba con Blaise en Francia, y Goyle se había mudado a Escocia. Malfoy se mantenía apartado y parecía que nunca dejaba que alguien se acercara mucho a él. Harry se preguntaba si Malfoy llevaba una vida secreta, así como el moreno, escogiendo extraños en clubs y sin llevar a nadie a casa. Pero si sí lo hacía, lo mantenía muy bien escondido. Tal vez Malfoy nunca había dejado que alguien se le acercara; tanto física como emocionalmente.

Harry suspiró de nuevo, con la mirada fija en su compañero, mientras éste retiraba un mechón de cabello plateado de sus ojos con una pálida mano. Harry sintió unas ganas locas de lamer los huesos de la muñeca de Malfoy, que se alcanzaban a ver por encima del puño de su túnica.

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por un memo que atravesó la puerta abierta de su oficina y pasó cerca de su nariz. Se agitó entre sus dedos mientras el moreno lo desdoblaba para leer su contenido.

—Malfoy, Kingsley nos necesita en su oficina para una reunión de urgencia —le dijo a su compañero, en voz alta.

—¿Dice de qué tratará? —Malfoy arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Ambos se levantaron para salir y Harry trató de no mirar a Malfoy mientras éste se acomodaba la túnica por encima de su trasero, al caminar hacia la puerta. Mirar el trasero de Malfoy nunca era recomendable, a menos que después quisiera caminar encorvado por un rato. Harry le agradeció a Merlín, no por primera vez, por las pesadas túnicas de auror, pues con ellas podía ocultar su erección indeseada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kingsley estaba detrás de su escritorio cuando entraron, y el hombre les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran.

—Tengo una misión para ustedes —dijo sin preámbulos—. Por fin hemos tenido un avance en lo del círculo de pociones ilegales que hemos estado tratando de descubrir por meses. Tuvimos una denuncia anónima por lechuza, que nos indicó la ubicación del laboratorio.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su silla, sintiendo una ola de emoción recorrer su cuerpo. El departamento había estado atorado en ese caso por años. Las pociones para realzar el humor se habían vuelto increíblemente populares entre los jóvenes magos y brujas desde la guerra. Sin embargo, habían sido prohibidas por el ministerio hacía más de un año debido a los riesgos asociados al uso regular. Inevitablemente, esto solo había provocado la producción y distribución de dichas pociones "por debajo del agua", y la falta de regulación las había vuelto aún más peligrosas. En meses recientes, había habido varias muertes por sobredosis de pociones que, al parecer, provenían de la misma fuente. Quien fuera que estaba fabricándolas lo estaba haciendo sin cuidado, creando tandas de impredecible fuerza.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está? ¿Cuándo podemos entrar? —La voz de Malfoy se oía impaciente y sus ojos brillaban.

Harry recordó que Malfoy tenía un interés personal en ese caso. Uno de los primos de Pansy había sido una víctima y su familia había estado devastada.

—Queremos hacerlo este fin de semana —replicó Kingsley—. Entre más pronto, mejor, antes de que alguien más muera. Creemos que el laboratorio de pociones está en el sótano de un burdel muggle. El dueño del burdel es un muggle, pero les renta el sótano a los magos que controlan el círculo de pociones. El club les da una perfecta cubierta. Vamos a hacer una redada la noche del sábado, pero quiero que ustedes dos entren primero. Trabajarán encubiertos.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿quiere que actuemos como clientes? —preguntó Harry.

—No exactamente. —Kingsley tamborileó los dedos y se detuvo por un momento, como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. De hecho, es un burdel gay, y queremos que ustedes entren como sexoservidores. —Harry alzó las cejas y escuchó a Malfoy inhalar con dureza, mientras Kingsley continuaba: —Queremos que estén ahí primero, antes de que abra por la noche, así que necesitan ser trabajadores. Luego, estarán en perfecta posición para ayudar al resto de nuestro equipo a entrar y para poder proveer apoyo.

—¿Cómo nos van a hacer entrar? —El tono de Malfoy era cortante y parecía como si estuviera negociando algo.

Harry lo miró de reojo, sorprendido por lo bien que estaba tomando las noticias. Harry seguía sorprendido por su misión. Obviamente, trabajar encubierto era parte del trabajo, pero nunca había esperado tener que aparentar ser un prostituto. De haber querido hacer eso, se habría cambiado a la Brigada Anti-Vicio.

—Tenemos fuentes que indican que están contratando en este momento. Ya concertamos una cita para mañana en la tarde. Ustedes irán al club y se reunirán con el dueño. Luego, depende de ustedes el convencerlo de que pueden hacer el trabajo.

—¿Y una vez que estemos dentro? ¿Estaremos ahí lo suficiente como para tener que lidiar con clientes? —preguntó Harry.

Giró la cabeza hacia Malfoy y notó que las manos del rubio se cerraban a modo de reflejo, con los nudillos de color blanco. Pero el rostro del rubio estaba impasible.

—Posiblemente —replicó Kingsley—. Queremos esperar hasta que esté abierto al público antes de entrar. Será más fácil dominarlos en la confusión si es tarde y hay mucha gente en el lugar. Pero no se preocupen, los servidores usan cuartos privados y ustedes están autorizados para aturdir y utilizar modificación de memoria con cualquier cliente que vaya con ustedes. Pueden salir del cuarto creyendo que acaban de tener sexo con ustedes, sin que ustedes necesiten siquiera tocarlos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, aliviado. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo con extraños, siempre eran de su elección. Y la idea de que algún sucio viejo tocara a Malfoy hacía que Harry sintiera náuseas.

—Bien, vayan a descansar. Los quiero aquí a las nueve de la mañana para un informe completo. Se verán con el dueño del club a las cuatro.

Harry salió primero, y ambos regresaron a su oficina. Malfoy estaba acomodando su maletín en un silencio sepulcral. Parecía inusualmente tenso y Harry sospechaba que se sentía profundamente incómodo con su misión.

—Saldrá bien, Malfoy —dijo Harry, tratando de calmarlo y sintiéndose inepto—. Como Kingsley dijo, no tendremos que _hacer_ nada en verdad.

—Sé que saldrá bien, Potter —dijo Malfoy con brusquedad—. No me trates con condescendencia, joder. Solo porque no paso mis fines de semana con alguien metiéndomela por el culo en el baño de un club no significa que no sea perfectamente capaz de hacer mi trabajo. —Su voz era dura y glacial.

Harry se le quedó viendo, impactado y enojado, y sus mejillas se encendieron. Parecía que él no había sido el único que había estado husmeando en la vida privada de su compañero. Se preguntó fugazmente por qué Malfoy había estado interesado en lo que Harry hacía los fines de semana, pero ahora no era el momento de preguntar.

—¡Jódete, Malfoy! —respondió acaloradamente, cerrando su propio maletín con un fuerte golpe—. Lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre no es tu maldito asunto, y no tienes ningún derecho de juzgarme.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de su oficina compartida hecho una furia, azotando la puerta tan fuerte que la hoja de cristal vibró en su marco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry evitó mirar a Malfoy lo más que pudo durante la reunión a la mañana siguiente, enfocándose mejor en la enorme cantidad de información que necesitaba absorber.

Era mucho qué abarcar. Tenía que memorizarse los nombres de personas específicas que trabajaban en el club, el diseño del edificio y los detalles de la redada planeada. Un grupo de aurores entraría por la puerta principal mientras Harry y Malfoy ayudaban a otro grupo a entrar por la puerta trasera, que los llevaba por un pasillo. El primer equipo contendría a los muggles en la parte de arriba, mientras el segundo equipo, que incluía a Harry Malfoy, iría hacia abajo, hacia el sótano, para aprehender a los sospechosos y buscar la evidencia que necesitaban.

La atmósfera en el cuarto era tensa. Todos los aurores estaban completamente concentrados en la tarea. La redada era asunto de todos. Ya habían muerto muchas personas y querían asegurarse de prevenir cualquier otra pérdida vital innecesaria.

Mientras la mañana transcurría, Harry se sintió cada vez más nervioso. Ir encubierto siempre alteraba sus nervios, pero la animosidad entre él y Malfoy volvía todo peor. Se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, cuando se atacaban con frecuencia. Ya no estaba acostumbrado y no le gustaba.

Solo tuvieron oportunidad de hablar hasta que los mandaron a su oficina para cambiarse, donde se pusieron las prendas que habían sido seleccionadas para su reunión con el dueño del club. Harry se desvistió con rapidez, para luego ponerse unos pantalones ceñidos y una camiseta sin mangas y rota, (prendas muy poco familiares), que le habían dado. Miró a su compañero justo a tiempo para ver un destello de su delgado y cremoso torso, mientras Malfoy pasaba una camiseta ceñida negra por su cabeza. Le quedaba como una segunda piel, abrazando su grácil cuerpo y revelando cada plano y curva. La boca de Harry se secó y el moreno le ordenó a su polla que se comportara; esos pantalones ceñidos no esconderían nada. A Malfoy también le habían dado un par de pantalones ceñidos, pero los suyos eran negros, para combinar con la camiseta. Una chaqueta de cuero negro completó el cuadro. Parecía el sexo con piernas. Malfoy alzó la cabeza y sus ojos plateados repasaron el cuerpo de Harry. Alzó las cejas en señal de apreciación.

—No está mal, Potter. —Su voz era ligera y burlona, pero sus ojos brillaban en una forma que hicieron que el cuerpo de Harry se llenara de calor—. Eres una encantadora zorra. —Harry solo lo fulminó con la mirada, aún herido por las palabras de la noche anterior. Malfoy suavizó su expresión y encontró su mirada con la de Harry, resueltamente—. Perdona por lo que dije ayer —dijo en voz baja—. Estuvo fuera de lugar.

Harry se le quedó viendo sorprendido.

—Creo que jamás había escuchado que te disculparas.

—No es un hábito. —Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia y Harry le correspondió la sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo.

—Bueno, vamos, es hora de ir y encantar al hombre, para poder entrar. —Harry señaló la puerta—. Vas a ganártelo con ese atuendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un par de horas después, Harry y Malfoy estaban de pie, en un cuarto en el club, donde el dueño los saludó de mano y se presentó como Cooper.

—Vaya, vaya. —Se frotó las manos grandes y gordas y miró a Harry y Malfoy con placer poco disimulado—. Creo que ustedes dos quedarán muy bien con nuestros regulares.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y fijó su mirada en un punto por encima de la oreja izquierda de Cooper, intentando desesperadamente parecer halagado por el cumplido.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto ganamos? ¿Y cuándo podemos comenzar? —La voz de Malfoy se oía increíblemente calmada.

—Antes de comprometerme a algo, me gustaría ver con exactitud de lo que son capaces. —Los ojos de Cooper brillaron y el hombre los revisó a cada uno con la mirada. Harry sintió su ansiedad elevarse y trató de mantenerse en su personaje.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos? —preguntó, resistiendo las ganas de mirar a Malfoy.

—Bueno, no sé cuánto hayan escuchado acerca de este establecimiento. —Cooper arrastró las palabras con pereza, haciendo que Harry apretara los dientes—. Pero somos más que un lugar de servicios personales. También hacemos espectáculos en vivo para algunos clientes de _élite_. Así pues, escuché que ustedes están ansiosos por comenzar a trabajar rápido porque necesitan el dinero. Si están preparados para involucrarse en nuestros espectáculos, entonces pueden ganar mucho más.

Harry pensó con rapidez. No podían rehusarse, o se verían sospechosos. Aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que Cooper iba a pedirles, pero tenía que seguirle la corriente, o arriesgarse a arruinar la operación.

Obviamente, Malfoy había llegado a la misma conclusión, y habló antes de que Harry pudiera abrir su boca.

—Entonces —dijo; su voz era suave y serena—, ¿qué quiere que hagamos? —Harry esperó, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho.

—Quiero que me impresionen. Se ven bien juntos, y la gente pagará mucho dinero para verlos a ustedes follando, pero necesito saber que pueden hacer un buen espectáculo. Así que quiero verlos juntos, antes de que abramos esta noche.

Harry contuvo el aliento y le tomó casi cada gramo de su autocontrol para no rehusarse en ese instante. Se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla con fuerza mientras Cooper continuó hablando.

—Chicos, pueden platicar un poco, planear cómo quieren comenzar, y luego actuarán para mí. Quédense aquí, platíquenlo y luego regresaré por ustedes cuando tengamos el cuarto acomodado. Aún no le han cambiado las sábanas de anoche.

El hombre más grande se levantó para dejar el cuarto y les indicó con un gesto el sillón de cuero que estaba contra la pared.

—Siéntense y trabajen en sus movimientos. Ansío ver lo que pueden hacer. —El hombre los miró con lascivia al salir. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y ellos se quedaron solos.

Harry se volteó hacia Malfoy para verlo con pánico.

—¿Qué carajos hacemos? No podemos continuar con esto; Kingsley nunca esperaría que lo hiciéramos. Tenemos que salir.

—No. —Malfoy estaba pálido pero su mandíbula estaba apretada por la determinación. El rubio negó con la cabeza y su mirada tormentosa se enfocó en Harry—. Esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad para obtener la evidencia que necesitamos y poder acabar con estos bastardos. Vamos a hacer esto.

—Pero, Malfoy, si no somos lo suficientemente convincentes, el hombre va a saber que estamos tramando algo —protestó Harry—. No estoy seguro de que podamos hacerlo lo suficientemente bien.

—Oh, vamos, Potter. —Malfoy rodó los ojos—. Te gustan las pollas, así que no será tan imposible que se te pare, ¿no es cierto? Y te aseguro que confío en mi habilidad para fingir que estoy disfrutando algo, aunque no sea así.

Harry lo miró, indefenso ante la brutal lógica de Malfoy. Tenía razón al decir que podía ser su única oportunidad para acabar con el círculo de pociones. Si lo arruinaban, lo más seguro era que Cooper desaparecería cual humo, y se asentaría en otro lugar. Mientras tanto, una pequeña y vergonzosa parte de Harry estaba insistiendo en el hecho de que esta también podía ser su única oportunidad para recrear algunas de las fantasías que había tenido de Draco Malfoy por los últimos dos años.

—De acuerdo —dijo, alzando las manos, y se acomodó los lentes con nerviosismo—. Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo?

—Bueno, Potter, como tú eres el experto, creo que será mejor si tú tomas el rol dominante. —Malfoy habló como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Harry pudo ver su tensión, brillando debajo de la superficie.

—¿Quieres que sea el activo? Malfoy, no creo que ésa sea una buena idea. Si nunca antes has hecho esto… con un hombre, me refiero… En verdad no te lo recomiendo.

—Potter, nunca antes he hecho esto con nadie. —La voz de Malfoy se oyó tensa, y un repentino rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas—.Y no voy a arruinar toda la operación solo porque no sé qué estoy haciendo.

—¿No lo has hecho… em… nunca? ¿Ni siquiera con una chica? —La voz de Harry se oyó embarazosamente chillona.

—No. Soy un maldito virgen, Potter. ¿Satisfecho? —bufó Malfoy—. Ahora, supéralo y dime cómo carajos vamos a hacer esto, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Pero, Malfoy… Yo… —Harry se sonrojó intensamente. No podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación, pero sintió que tenía que alertar al hombre—. Yo lo tengo... em… grande. Así como, muy grande.

—¿Y por qué no me sorprende? —Malfoy rodó los ojos—. No bastó con que fueras el maldito Niño Que Vivió y el Salvador del jodido Mundo Mágico, sino que también tenías que tenerla tan grande como un caballo. —Su tono era sarcástico, pero Harry pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos.

—No quiero lastimarte, Malfoy —dijo con gentileza.

—Bueno, entonces tendrás que hacer un buen trabajo en ensancharme, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Malfoy con brusquedad e impaciencia, para luego ponerse a caminar por el cuarto nerviosamente.

—De acuerdo, si estás seguro —dijo Harry. El moreno suspiró—. Déjame tomar las riendas del asunto y yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerte cómodo. Solo trata de aparentar que te está gustando. Y si no te vienes mientras yo esté… em… —Harry se detuvo, incómodo.

Malfoy lo miró y bufó con diversión, alzando las cejas.

—Puedes decir "follándote", Potter. Por las pelotas de Merlín, no te pongas tímido ahora.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y respiró con profundidad antes de continuar.

—Si no te vienes mientras esté follándote, entonces te haré una paja después, para asegurarme de que se vea convincente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece un buen plan. —La voz de Malfoy era glacial y sus ojos se veían fríos y entrecerrados.

Esperaron en un silencio incómodo, hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Un joven hombre entró y los saludó.

—Hola, soy Matt. —Sonrió con nerviosismo—. El jefe está listo para ustedes. Yo voy a manejar la música para su espectáculo. ¿Hay alguna canción en específico que quieran?

—Em… no —replicó Harry. Su conocimiento en música muggle era limitado y sus pensamientos estaban demasiado ocupados con lo que estaba a punto de suceder, como para intentar recordar nombres de algunas canciones que pudieran ser apropiadas.

—Bueno, entonces pondré algunas de las listas "sexys" usuales —replicó Matt—. Buena suerte, chicos. Síganme.

Los dirigió por una serie de angostos pasillos oscuros, hasta llegar a un cuarto que tenía un gran espejo en una pared y una enorme cama acomodada sobre una plataforma en el centro, con un pequeño armario a un lado. La cama estaba preparada con sábanas grises de satén y había varias almohadas largas en la cabeza.

—Es un espejo de dos vistas, así que los clientes observan desde el otro lado —explicó Matt—. Cooper está listo y esperándolos, así que pueden empezar tan pronto como la música comience. Hay lubricante y condones en el armario.

Claro, pensó Harry. Como era un club muggle tendrían que hacerlo al estilo muggle. Por suerte, Harry estaba acostumbrado a usar condones por sus noches de club, así que eso no lo perturbó.

—¿Deberíamos desvestirnos primero? —le preguntó a Matt, sin saber qué es lo que esperaban de ellos.

—Casi todos los chicos comienzan en ropa interior y tal vez una camiseta. Si comienzan mucha ropa pueden arruinar el espectáculo —respondió el chico, encogiendo los hombros—. Pero, en realidad, es a su consideración.

Malfoy miró a Harry a los ojos y comenzaron a desvestirse, retirándose las chaquetas, quitándose los zapatos y sacándose los pantalones ceñidos, mientras Matt se paseaba por el cuarto y hacía algunos ajustes a la iluminación. Harry notó que el chico miraba, en señal de apreciación, a Malfoy, y comenzó a sentir un arrebato de celos inapropiados.

—Lindo tatuaje —dijo Matt con admiración, señalando la marca oscura en el antebrazo del rubio.

—Gracias —respondió Malfoy con calma, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, entonces los dejo. Diviértanse. —Matt miró por última vez al rubio, de manera nostálgica, cuando salió del cuarto.

Harry miró a Malfoy, incómodamente consciente de que quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado del espejo podía escuchar cualquier cosa que dijeran. Ansiaba tranquilizar a su compañero de nuevo, pero no quería arriesgarse a decir algo que pudiera provocar sospechas.

—Vamos a recostarnos —dijo, indicando la cama con la cabeza—. Relájate y espera la música.

Malfoy lo miró sin inmutarse, pero se movió, subiéndose a la cama con una gracia sinuosa y poniendo sus manos atrás de la cabeza. Su camiseta negra se levantó, revelando una línea pálida de piel, por encima de sus bóxers verde oscuro.

Mientras Harry se acercó a la cama, los ojos de Malfoy se dirigieron al creciente bulto en los calzoncillos grises de Harry.

—No estabas bromeando, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Harry de nuevo. Por un momento, Harry pensó haber visto en ellos algo que parecía hambre.

La música comenzó a sonar con fuerza, y Harry se movió hacia la cama. El ritmo retumbaba en el cuarto, despacio y sensual, y Harry se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta que ya no serían escuchados al hablar.

Harry se quitó los lentes y los puso a un lado, y luego se trepó a la cama. Miró los ojos de Malfoy mientras se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre los muslos del rubio, como pidiendo permiso silencioso antes de tocarlo. Malfoy estiró los brazos y pasó sus manos tentativamente por los muslos de Harry, repasando los vellos ligeramente, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera. Harry pasó un dedo, con suavidad, por la línea de piel pálida en la cintura de Malfoy y luego subió las manos, alzando la tela para revelar un estómago pálido y plano.

Harry estaba ya casi completamente erecto, y vio cómo los ojos de Malfoy descendían para darse cuenta de ese hecho. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia Harry, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, y se lamió los labios. Harry miró la entrepierna de Malfoy y notó, con interés, que él también estaba excitado. Eso era interesante, y ciertamente haría el trabajo de Harry más fácil.

Pasó sus manos por el pecho de Malfoy y sintió, a través de la delgada tela de la camiseta, cómo sus tetillas se endurecían. Queriendo sentir piel, Harry alzó un poco más la camiseta y Malfoy se movió para que pudiera quitársela, arrojándola a un lado. Harry sintió un estremecimiento cuando vio las irregulares cicatrices que estropeaban el perfecto pecho del otro hombre. Las había visto antes, en los vestidores, durante el entrenamiento de auror, pero el verlas en ese contexto lo detuvo al instante.

Alzó la mirada para enfocarse en los plateados ojos de Malfoy y susurró:

—Lo siento.

Malfoy solo negó con la cabeza ligeramente y tomó el cuello del moreno con una mano, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo. Harry repasó las cicatrices con la lengua, marcando su forma y descubriendo su textura. La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento quemaban por detrás de sus párpados, mientras Malfoy se estremecía bajo su toque y enredaba sus dedos dolorosamente en el cabello del moreno. Las cicatrices dirigieron la lengua de Harry por un camino en zigzag, que terminó donde las caderas de Malfoy sobresalían de su sedosa piel. Harry repasó su lengua de lado a lado, por la línea de vello rubio que continuaba debajo de la cintura de los bóxers de Malfoy.

Alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de Malfoy, y tomó su polla a través del material verde, sintiendo su dureza con los dedos, notando que las pupilas del rubio estaban enormes. Comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de Malfoy pero éste lo detuvo, retorciéndose para incorporarse y jalar la camiseta de Harry, quitándosela. Luego, se dirigió a los calzoncillos de Harry.

—No vas a desnudarme mientras tú sigues con la ropa puesta, Potter —murmuró al oído de Harry—. Vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes.

Harry ayudó a Malfoy a pasar sus calzoncillos por encima de su erección, y ambos miraron cómo la polla de Harry se liberó y se separó pesadamente de su cuerpo, apuntando con entusiasmo a Malfoy.

—Joder —bufó Malfoy—. En verdad no estabas exagerando, ¿o sí?

Estiró una mano con cuidado y trató de rodear, con sus dedos medio y pulgar, el miembro de Harry por la parte más ancha. Apenas se tocaron.

Harry puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Malfoy y lo jaló para acercarlo, para después pasar sus manos hacia atrás y apretar su trasero, mientras hablaba cerca de su oreja.

—Créeme, haré lo posible para hacer que esto se sienta bien para ti, lo prometo.

El aliento de Malfoy se sintió caliente contra el cuello de Harry, al replicar.

—Más te vale, porque si causas algún daño permanente a mi orificio, haré que se te caiga tu ridículamente enorme polla cuando pueda sacar mi varita de mi chaqueta.

Entre los dos bajaron los calzoncillos de Harry completamente y el moreno empujó a Malfoy hasta que quedó sobre las sábanas de nuevo, mientras retiraba la prenda con los pies. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el resorte de los bóxers de Malfoy, y esta vez el rubio le permitió bajárselos y quitárselos. Harry se sentó sobre sus talones entre las piernas de Malfoy y se extasió con la visión de Malfoy, estirado debajo de él. Su piel se veía pálida, en contraste con las sábanas color carbón, y brillaba con la débil luz del cuarto. Su polla estaba medio dura y descansaba contra su muslo.

—Ponte a ello, Potter —bufó Malfoy—. Tenemos audiencia, ¿recuerdas?

Sin necesitar que le dijeran dos veces, Harry tomó el miembro de Malfoy con su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo que se endureciera con los dedos. Se mordió el labio, en señal de concentración, y pasó su otra mano por los muslos y el estómago de Malfoy, notando cada inhalación y cada movimiento de las caderas de Malfoy, al responder al toque de Harry. La propia polla del moreno sobresalía, dura y brillante, y el moreno ansiaba tocarla, pero mantuvo su concentración enfocada en Malfoy. La polla del rubio era hermosa, dura y pálida, pero la punta era de un delicioso color rosa, emergiendo de su prepucio con cada movimiento de la mano de Harry.

Harry se acomodó hasta quedar de rodillas entre los cremosos muslos del rubio y bajó la cabeza, levantando el hermoso miembro de Malfoy y separándolo de su cuerpo, para poder meterlo con facilidad en su boca. Harry cerró sus labios alrededor de la cabeza y le dio vuelta con la lengua, probando e incitando. Las manos de Malfoy se movieron al cabello de Harry de nuevo, y lo apretó con fuerza al empujar sus caderas hacia arriba. Harry rió un poco y levantó por unos segundos la mirada. Malfoy estaba jadeando, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos salvajes.

—¡No duraré mucho si haces eso demasiado! —le advirtió, con la voz áspera y urgente.

Harry succionó de nuevo, tomando a Malfoy más profundamente, pero mantuvo firmemente agarrado el miembro por la base, sabiendo que eso ayudaría a que Malfoy contuviera su orgasmo. Succionó subiendo y bajando, explorando cada cresta y cada vena con su lengua. Gimió en protesta cuando Malfoy lo tomó de la cabeza y lo movió hacia arriba, para poder hablarle al oído.

—Discúlpame por interrumpirte, pero quiero creer que nuestra audiencia preferiría ver cómo me vengo. Así que, a menos que quieras arruinar nuestro espectáculo, necesitas detenerte en este instante y traer el jodido lubricante.

Harry rió y restregó sus caderas contra las de Malfoy, incapaz de resistirse a deslizar su miembro sobre el otro unas cuantas veces, antes de moverse para tomar el lubricante y un condón.

Se acomodó entre los muslos separados de Malfoy de nuevo, y miró sus grises ojos mientras lubricaba sus dedos. Podía ver su inquietud, pero también curiosidad y excitación. De repente, Harry sintió una repentina sensación de ternura. El saber que Malfoy era virgen hizo que Harry se sintiera sobrecogido por la responsabilidad. Sabiendo que esta era su única oportunidad para hacerlo con Malfoy, quería hacerlo bien, para que el rubio lo recordara por algo que no fuera dolor y miedo.

Estiró los brazos, acariciando la polla de Malfoy con una mano mientras movía su resbaladizo dedo alrededor de la entrada del rubio. Sintió cómo Malfoy se tensaba y se estremecía por un momento, para después relajarse mientras Harry continuaba el movimiento. Cuando Malfoy comenzó a mover sus caderas ligeramente con cada caricia, Harry presionó más fuerte y las manos de Malfoy apretaron con fuerza las sábanas, mientras el dedo de Harry se deslizaba dentro de él. Malfoy se sentía caliente e increíblemente apretado, y Harry deseaba con fuerza estar dentro de él. Comenzó a sacar y meter el dedo, girándolo hasta que el movimiento se hizo más fácil, y luego lo sacó casi por completo, para añadir otro con cuidado. Malfoy bufó y sus puños se cerraron de nuevo. Harry dejó de mover los dedos por un momento y se concentró en acariciar con cuidado el miembro de Malfoy, hasta que el hombre se relajó y comenzó a empujarse contra los dedos de Harry para alentarlo.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, mientras sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse de nuevo, despacio y con gentileza, pero insistentes. El moreno curveó sus dedos hacia arriba y encontró el punto que, como bien sabía, le daría a Malfoy un placer intenso. Sintió una oleada de triunfo cuando los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir un sonoro gemido. Harry movió sus dedos sin descanso, follando a Malfoy con ellos, mientras los abría cual tijeras, ensanchándolo, hasta que estuvo listo para más.

Harry retiró su mano de la polla de Malfoy por un momento, para verter más lubricante en la otra. Con cuidado, empujó tres dedos esta vez, presionando despacio hasta que sus nudillos atravesaron el apretado anillo de la entrada de Malfoy. El rubio arqueó la espalda y Harry supo que estaba sintiendo el dolor y el ardor que venía con la circunferencia adicional, y Harry sabía que su polla era aún más ancha. Cuando Malfoy se relajó de nuevo, Harry volvió a manipular el miembro del rubio con una mano, mientras lo penetraba con los dedos de la otra. Con cada embestida, tocaba ese sensible punto de adentro y, pronto, Malfoy se encontró gimiendo y rogándole a Harry por más.

—¿Estás listo para mi polla ahora? —preguntó Harry, con su tono lleno de necesidad, y sintió un alivio incontenible cuando Malfoy asintió, con los ojos grandes y oscuros, llenos de deseo desesperado, que se comparaba con el de Harry.

Malfoy se estremeció cuando los dedos de Harry salieron de su resbaladizo orificio. Harry alcanzó un condón, rompiendo la envoltura y extendiéndolo por su largo miembro. Utilizó el lubricante sobre su polla y puso un poco más debajo de los testículos de Malfoy, extendiéndolo alrededor de su entrada con los dedos.

—Va a arder de nuevo, pero iré despacio. Debes decirme si es demasiado para soportarlo, y me detendré. —Miró a Malfoy a los ojos y trató de comunicarle cuán importante era eso para él—. Sé honesto conmigo. No quiero lastimarte.

Malfoy asintió.

—Solo termina con esto.

—Sostén tus rodillas y jálalas hacia ti; lo hará más fácil.

Cuando Malfoy hizo como le dijo, Harry alineó la cabeza de su polla con la entrada de Malfoy y comenzó a empujar. Sintió resistencia al principio y presionó más fuerte. El rubio se mordió el labio y Harry lo observó detenidamente, revisando cada pequeña reacción, listo para detenerse a la primera señal de que era demasiado. Dolorosamente despacio, la cabeza de la polla de Harry se abrió paso por el increíblemente apretado calor del cuerpo de Malfoy. Harry se detuvo, tanto por él como por su compañero. Se sentía tan increíble estar dentro del hombre que había deseado por tanto tiempo, que temía hacer el ridículo y venirse antes de siquiera haber introducido todo su miembro. Los músculos de sus hombros se flexionaron, mientras el moreno apretaba las resbaladizas sábanas y peleaba por recuperar el control.

Malfoy se quedó quieto, como una estatua, debajo de él, mirando a Harry y esperando. Sus ojos se encontraron y Malfoy asintió levemente, casi imperceptible, y Harry comenzó a entrar más. Su polla se hacía más gruesa conforme llegaba a la base, así que cada avance extendía a Malfoy un poco más, pero el rubio no rechistó. Harry estaba sorprendido. Varios pasivos experimentados, locos por las pollas, con los que Harry había follado en los clubs, habían sufrido un poco con su grosor, pero Malfoy lo estaba recibiendo y, a menos que fuera muy bueno para ocultarlo, no podía estar sintiendo mucho dolor.

Finalmente, Harry entró por completo y se relajó un poco, ahora que la parte más difícil había terminado. Se quedó quieto de nuevo, permitiendo que Malfoy se ajustara a estar lleno, y dejó que su cabeza cayera, lamiendo las tetillas de Malfoy, hasta que el rubio se movió bajo él ligeramente, puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Harry y, sin palabras, lo alentó a moverse.

Harry se salió con lentitud y volvió a empujar, y Malfoy recibió su gentil embestida alzando un poco las caderas. Joder, se sentía increíble. Tan apretado y caliente y sus músculos rodeaban a Harry mientras se movía. Harry embistió una y otra vez, manteniendo sus movimientos tan tranquilos y cuidadosos como pudo, hasta que Malfoy enterró sus dedos en las caderas de Harry y murmuró unas palabras de aliento.

—Está bien, se siente bien. Puedes moverte más rápido ahora… Más… _Por favor_.

Harry sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, mientras jadeaba y empujaba de nuevo.

—Te sientes increíble… Tan jodidamente apretado, que no voy a durar… Quiero que te vengas… Tócate, no puedo…

Malfoy asintió y alcanzó su polla, jalándola con urgencia y recorriendo su pulgar por la cabeza con cada caricia. Su cuerpo brillaba por la capa de sudor y Harry se hizo hacia adelante para saborear la sal en su piel, mientras trataba de combatir el calor que comenzaba a crecer y recorrer su interior. Sintió una ola de magia recorrer su espina dorsal, y luchó por controlarla.

Malfoy estaba gimiendo incoherentemente, empujando sus caderas contra las de Harry, mientras se movían, juntos, al tiempo del sensual ritmo de la música que los rodeaba. Malfoy dejó salir un agudo grito y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Miró a Harry, con el rostro turbado y vulnerable, y su trasero apretándose alrededor de Harry mientras se venía, manchando su estómago con semen. La fuerza del orgasmo de Malfoy provocó la liberación de Harry, y el moreno mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Malfoy, incapaz de apartar la mirada mientras jadeaba, y su polla saltaba y pulsaba.

Se quedaron quietos mientras el interminable momento se alargaba entre ellos. Los verdes ojos penetraban los grises, hasta que algo hizo que Harry reaccionara. El moreno bajó el rostro y presionó sus labios contra los de Malfoy. Lo besó, suave y dulce al principio, pero luego los dedos de Malfoy se alzaron y se enredaron en su cabello, sus labios se abrieron y las lenguas danzaron juntas, haciendo del beso algo completamente diferente. Harry ofreció toda su añoranza reprimida y su deseo y Malfoy lo aceptó. Besó a Harry con tanta pasión y calor que, por solo un momento, Harry casi pudo creer que el rubio sentía lo mismo. Se sostuvieron el uno al otro, con los cuerpos aún unidos íntimamente, besándose como si el resto del mundo hubiese dejado de existir, hasta que la pulsante música se desvaneció y se detuvo. Se separaron, impactados y jadeando, limpiándose los labios hinchados y llenos de saliva. Luego, ambos saltaron y miraron para todos lados, alarmados, cuando una voz metálica se escuchó por algún tipo de sistema intercomunicador.

—Muy bien, chicos. Considérense contratados. Vayan a limpiarse, Matt les mostrará dónde. Luego, pueden relajarse por un par de horas, antes de la hora de apertura.

Harry miró a Malfoy de nuevo, pero el rubio evitaba su mirada y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Venga ya, Potter —bufó en voz baja—. Saca tu monstruosa polla de mí, para que podamos seguir con nuestros trabajos.

Harry se sintió enfermo por la frialdad en la voz de Malfoy. Quería besarlo de nuevo, decirle cómo se sentía. Pero sabía que no era el momento o el lugar. Movió sus caderas hacia atrás, haciendo que su fláccida polla saliera del cuerpo de Malfoy, sintiéndose mal por la pérdida. Se encargó del condón y le pasó a Malfoy algunos pañuelos, para que se limpiara el semen de su estómago. Se vistieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ninguno habló mientras Matt los dirigió por los corredores, y por las escaleras. En el rincón más lejano de un rellano del segundo piso, se detuvo. Había dos puertas, una enfrente de la otra.

—Aquí estamos, chicos. Estos son sus cuartos. —Abrió la puerta de un cuarto y los tres entraron para mirarlo. Se veía pequeño, y la gran cama dominaba la escena. También había una alacena en la esquina y un armario junto a la cama. Una pequeña ventana mostraba un poco del cielo gris, y otra puerta daba acceso a un baño contiguo—. Cada uno tiene su propia ducha e inodoro. Hay sábanas extras en la alacena y hay lubricante, condones y una variedad de juguetes en el armario junto a la cama. Háganme saber si hay algo más que necesiten.

—Gracias —replicó Harry, tratando de ver a Malfoy a los ojos, y fallando.

—De acuerdo, entonces tú utiliza éste —dijo Malfoy—. Yo iré al otro lado del pasillo. —Se giró y comenzó a caminar, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Harry suspiró y Matt se quedó en su lugar, incómodo, por un momento, antes de preguntar:

—Entonces, ¿ustedes son pareja?

—¡No! —dijo Harry, soltando una risotada—. No, en definitiva, no.

—Oh, lo siento. —Matt se sonrojó—. Es solo que asumí… Quiero decir, he visto muchos espectáculos, pero jamás había visto una química como _ésa_. Fuiste tan cuidadoso con él, y la forma en la que se besaron al final… —Su voz comenzó a apagarse.

—No —repitió Harry, con un dolor en el pecho—. Solo estábamos dando un buen espectáculo. —Se giró para ocultar el dolor que, sabía, estaba reflejando en sus facciones.

—Sale, entonces te dejo —dijo Matt, y Harry escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta, mientras el chico se iba.

Harry se arrancó la ropa y se dirigió directo a la ducha. Puso el agua tan caliente como pudo soportarla, y se frotó el cuerpo hasta que hubo removido cada rastro de sudor, de semen, y de Malfoy de su cuerpo. Se recargó contra las baldosas, apoyando la cabeza en su antebrazo, y dejando que el calmante ritmo de la ducha aliviara un poco su tensión, hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse.

Una vez que Harry estuvo seco y vestido se recostó sobre su espalda en la cama por un largo tiempo, mirando el techo mientras la luz en el cuarto se desvanecía y la oscuridad caía. La gris luz de la tarde cambió al naranja de las luces de la calle, afuera de la ventana. Se forzó a repasar en su mente el plan para la redada, sin permitir que los pensamientos de Malfoy lo importunaran. No podía permitirse perder su concentración, era un profesional y tenía que mantener sus sentimientos _bajo llave_. Una vez que la redada terminara y estuviera de vuelta en casa, podría sacarlos y examinarlos, pero no ahora.

Harry sacó su varita de su chaqueta e hizo un _Tempus_. Eran las nueve en punto. El club abriría en una hora y la redada estaba planeada para una hora después de que abrieran. Necesitaba hablar con Malfoy, solo para que ambos supieran lo que iban a hacer. Se levantó, arreglándose su ropa y se puso los lentes, mientras metía su varita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cruzó el corredor y tocó con suavidad en la puerta de Malfoy.

—Pase.

Harry entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El cuarto estaba suavemente iluminado por una lámpara de cabecera. Malfoy estaba estirado sobre la cama, con sus extremidades envueltas en negro resaltando con las sábanas blancas. Sus ojos se veían oscuros y su cara se veía pálida y sombreada. Harry ansiaba tocarlo, pero se mantuvo en donde estaba.

—Entonces —dijo Harry, en un tono tenso y poco familiar—, repasemos el plan, para checarlo de nuevo, ¿sí? —Malfoy asintió, así que Harry continuó—. Si nos toca algún cliente tempranero lo aturdimos, le modificamos la memoria y lo mandamos afuera después de media hora. A las diez cuarenta y cinco, aturdimos y utilizamos _Incárceros _en cualquier cliente que esté con nosotros. Luego, nos dirigimos a la puerta de atrás, con encantamientos desilusionadores para que nadie nos vea. Dejamos que entre el equipo Dos y avanzamos con ellos hacia el sótano, para arrestar a cualquiera que esté trabajando en el laboratorio y sacar toda la evidencia necesaria.

—Bien hecho, Potter. —El tono de Malfoy era frío y sarcástico—. Obviamente, estuviste prestando atención esta mañana. Para variar.

Harry sintió cómo su ira se elevaba. Se quedó mirando al rubio, y Malfoy lo miró a los ojos. Los ojos del rubio eran fríos y cerrados y no le permitían captar nada.

—¿Había algo más, Potter? —Alzó una ceja, como retando a Harry a hablar. El moreno negó con la cabeza en silencio y se giró para irse. Ahora no es el momento, se recordó a sí mismo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No vio a Malfoy de nuevo, hasta que se encontraron en el corredor, casi dos horas después. Con las varitas en las manos, se dirigieron en silencio hacia abajo, por los pasillos y escaleras tenuemente iluminados. Cuando se encontraban con algún muggle, se pegaban contra la pared, hasta que hubiese pasado sin verlos.

En la puerta trasera del club esperaron mientras los segundos pasaban, hasta que escucharon la queda secuencia de golpes, que indicaban que el equipo estaba en posición afuera. Justo cuando Malfoy empujó la barra para abrir la puerta, escucharon los sonidos de gente gritando y corriendo, que venía de arriba. Obviamente, el equipo Uno ya estaba adentro. La puerta trasera se abrió de golpe y seis aurores entraron a prisa, con las varitas en ristre.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Malfoy, y los dirigió en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al sótano.

Harry lo siguió, pisándole los talones, con el resto del equipo corriendo detrás de ellos. Al final de las escaleras del sótano, la puerta estaba cerrada. La atravesaron con una maldición _Reducto_, y luego todo se volvió un caos.

Las maldiciones volaban y rebotaban contra las paredes, mientras los aurores corrían, buscando refugio. El sótano era un cuarto individual gigante. En un extremo estaba el laboratorio puesto, el otro extremo estaba acondicionado para almacenaje, y había filas de estantes industriales cubiertos de cajas y botellas. Había varias personas trabajando en el laboratorio, más de las que el equipo se había esperado tan tarde en la noche, y Harry entendió, de inmediato, que estaban en problemas.

Uno de los trabajadores se separó y corrió hacia el extremo de almacenaje, intentando protegerse detrás de los estantes. Harry fue tras él. Se acordó, gracias a los planos, de que había una salida de emergencia en la parte trasera, y que lo partiera un rayo si iba a dejar que alguno de esos bastardos escapara. Siguió al hombre, agachándose detrás de repisas y cajas, mientras el hombre le lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Cuando su presa alcanzó la puerta, Harry lanzó un encantamiento asegurador e hizo algunos encantamientos escudo simultáneamente, y el hombre quedó esquinado. Con los altísimos estantes a cada lado de él, no tenía a dónde correr. Se giró para mirar a Harry y el moreno pudo ver la ira y el miedo en sus ojos, cuando entendió que no había escapatoria.

—¡Ríndete! —gritó Harry—. No hay salida. No lo hagas más difícil para ti.

—¡Jódete! —gritó el hombre; su rostro se retorcía por la rabia. Alzó la varita y Harry no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, antes de que un rayo de luz púrpura se dirigiera directo hacia él. Harry sintió un peso chocar contra él, pero venía desde un lado, no desde donde se lo esperaba. Cayó al suelo y su cabeza golpeó el concreto, y el mundo alrededor de él se puso negro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lo primero que Harry pudo percibir fue un dolor remanente palpitante. Radiaba desde un punto por encima de su oreja izquierda, y alzó su mano instintivamente, chillando cuando sintió un enorme chichón.

—¿Cómo se siente, auror Potter? —preguntó una voz femenina.

El hombre entreabrió los ojos y percibió los alrededores familiares de San Mungo. Estaba recostado sobre una cama y una sanadora estaba parada junto a él.

—Adolorido —murmuró, con la garganta seca y áspera—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todos los demás están bien?

—Llamaré a su jefe, él le informará. Bébase esto primero. —La mujer le ofreció un frasco de poción—. Le ayudará con el dolor y la hinchazón.

Cuando Kingsley entró al cuarto, saludó a Harry con una sonrisa tensa.

—Me alegra verte despierto, Harry. Te golpeaste muy feo la cabeza.

—Él me lanzó una maldición… —Harry se quebró la cabeza, tratando de recordar los últimos detales borrosos de conciencia, antes de haberse golpeado la cabeza.

—Malfoy te empujó a un lado justo a tiempo, Harry. —El rostro de Kingsley se veía adusto y Harry sintió que su piel cosquilleaba por la ansiedad—. Recibió la fuerza completa de la maldición que iba dirigida a ti.

—¿Está bien? —susurró Harry. _Por favor, por favor, Merlín, que no esté muerto_.

—Está vivo —replicó Kingsley—. Pero sigue inconsciente, y los sanadores aún no están seguros de cuál es su prognosis. No sabemos la naturaleza exacta de la maldición que lo golpeó y, aunque parece estar bien físicamente, están preocupados de que haya daño cerebral permanente.

—¡No! —Harry lo miró con terror, sintiendo las lágrimas detrás de sus párpados.

—Están haciendo todo lo que pueden, Harry.

—¿Puedo verlo? —rogó Harry.

—Supongo que sí, lo averiguaré por ti. —La profunda voz de Kingsley era amable y gentil—. Trata de descansar un poco.

Harry se recostó en las almohadas y dejó que las lágrimas se filtraran, aunque él intentara evitarlo, por los rabillos de sus ojos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Malfoy estuvo inconsciente por tres días.

Harry se rehusó a dejar el lado de su compañero, incluso después de que fue dado de alta oficialmente. Los sanadores vieron sus furiosos ojos y sus puños apretados cuando trataron de hacer que se fuera a casa y se rindieron.

El moreno dormía en la silla junto a la cama de Malfoy por unas cuantas horas a la vez, y solo salía del cuarto para ir al sanitario. Las enfermeras se compadecían de él y le llevaban comida del comedor, pero casi toda era dejada sin tocar.

Nadie más fue a sentarse junto a Malfoy. A Harry le pareció que había supuesto bien, y que el rubio no tenía amigos. Nadie se preocupó por lo que pasó, aparte de sus colegas. Kingsley y algunos otros aurores iban de vez en cuando. Preguntaban acerca del estado de Malfoy con preocupación cuidadosa y algunos de ellos miraban a Harry con curiosidad. Pero nadie cuestionaba la razón por la que estaba junto a Malfoy, o el hecho de que estaba sosteniendo la mano del rubio. A Harry ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Malfoy estaba casi tan blanco como las sábanas que lo cubrían. Harry sostenía su mano y repasaba las azules venas, que pulsaban bajo su piel, con las puntas de los dedos. Acariciaba esos delicados huesos en las muñecas de Malfoy, que había ansiado tocar tanto. Y esperaba.

Al tercer día, los párpados de Malfoy se movieron, mientras Harry estaba jugando con sus dedos. Harry continuó, acariciando las puntas de los dedos del rubio con su pulgar. Sintió una ola de esperanza cuando las pestañas de Malfoy se movieron de nuevo, y luego sus ojos se abrieron. Miró a Harry fijamente.

—Malfoy —jadeó Harry, apretando su mano en un momento de reflejo.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró Malfoy, repasando el cuarto con la mirada, analizando sus alrededores.

—Resultaste herido en la redada al burdel… —Harry titubeó.

—¿El burdel? —Malfoy frunció el ceño, luego su rostro pasó de confusión a mortificación, cuando los eventos que llevaron a la redada invadieron su mente. Retiró su mano bruscamente de la de Harry, como si su toque lo estuviera quemando, y se miraron entre sí en silencio.

—Lo recuerdas —dijo Harry. No era una pregunta. Malfoy asintió—. ¿Recuerdas que recibiste una maldición en mi lugar? —preguntó Harry, mientras penetraba con la mirada a Malfoy. El rubio asintió de nuevo y luego rodó hasta apoyarse en un lado, dándole la espalda a Harry.

Harry estiró el brazo y tocó su hombro.

—Malfoy… Lo que pasó entre nosotros… Yo… —Harry tartamudeó, maldiciendo su inhabilidad para sacar las palabras. _Significó algo para mí, me importas, te amo._

—Cállate, Potter. —La voz de Malfoy se oía cansada, mientras se quitaba la mano de Harry—. Lo entiendo, solo estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

Harry miró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Malfoy, sin poder hacer nada. El rubio cabello estaba revuelto y Harry quería pasar sus dedos por él, para acomodarlo.

El silencio fue roto cuando la puerta se abrió y la enfermera entró.

—¡Está despierto! —exclamó, con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Debió haber ido por mí al instante —regañó a Harry con gentileza—. Los sanadores necesitarán revisarlo ahora. Vaya a conseguir algo de café, parece que lo necesita. Puede volver en una hora.

Harry se levantó, con los músculos tensos y doliendo, por la falta de uso. Bajó la mirada hacia Malfoy, que estaba recostado sin moverse, con los hombros encogidos por la tensión.

—Te veo luego, Malfoy.

—Como sea, Potter.

La enfermera miró a Harry y alzó las cejas de manera inquisitiva. Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Harry se dirigió al comedor del hospital, donde se sentó por la ventana. Estaba lloviendo copiosamente, y el cielo color gris pizarra hizo que pensara en los ojos de Malfoy. Se bebió su café, cargado y amargo, y miró cómo el agua escurría por el cristal junto a él. Cuando terminó, recargó sus brazos sobre la mesa, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus antebrazos y cerró los ojos.

Cuando una hora hubo pasado, Harry regresó al cuarto de Malfoy. Estaba débil y exhausto, y en un estado de cansancio en donde nada se sentía real. Solo necesitaba saber si Malfoy iba a estar bien, antes de poder dejar el hospital. Harry ya no tenía la energía para discutir con Malfoy, y estaba demasiado destrozado como para expresarse coherentemente, incluso si Malfoy hubiese estado preparado para escucharlo.

Cuando se asomó por la puerta, Malfoy estaba solo. Estaba sentado, apoyado en sus almohadas y miró a Harry fijamente, hasta que el moreno fue el que se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—La enfermera dijo que no te habías ido de mi lado en tres días —dijo Malfoy, casualmente. Harry alzó la mirada y notó los ojos grises fijos en él, pensativos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Eso va más allá del "cumplimiento del deber" hacia un colega, ¿no lo crees, Potter? —Malfoy frunció el ceño, buscando algo en el rostro de Harry.

—Eres más que solo un colega para mí, idiota —dijo Harry, exasperado, y su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio algo parecido a la esperanza, brillar en el rostro de Malfoy.

Era ahora o nunca. Harry reunió hasta la última parte de su valor Gryffindor y miró a Malfoy, antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos, he estado enamorado de ti, pero jamás me atreví a decir algo. —Harry respiró profundamente—. Cuando nosotros…—Se detuvo, y Malfoy esperó, con sus ojos fijos en Harry—. Cuando nosotros follamos, significó algo para mí. No estaba simplemente haciendo mi trabajo, estaba haciendo algo que había querido hacer por años. Y cuando nos besamos después, _supe_ que había significado algo para ti también, ¡así que no me vengas con el jodido cuento de que no es cierto, porque me rehúso a creerte! —Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y se detuvo, tratando de tomar aire, con su pecho subiendo y bajando.

Malfoy lo miraba con asombro, con los ojos como platos en su pálido rostro. Entonces, sus labios formaron una sonrisa que creció lentamente. Era como el sol, saliendo por detrás de las nubes; tan cegador y hermoso que las rodillas de Harry apenas pudieron sostenerlo.

—Tenía razón —susurró Malfoy, sorprendido. Harry debió de haberse visto perplejo, pero Malfoy continuó—. La enfermera… Ella dijo que de seguro tú estabas enamorado de mí. Me dijo cómo habías esperado aquí y que me habías sostenido la mano y que no comiste o dormiste por tres días enteros.

Harry solo asintió; su antigua elocuencia, poco común en él, se había ido. Pero luego Malfoy estiró la mano y le hizo señas para que Harry se subiera a la cama, para juntar sus labios. Se besaron en un enredo caliente y urgente de lenguas y dientes. Y luego hubo un chillido y una disculpa pues Harry estaba aplastando las lastimadas costillas de Malfoy y el rubio había rozado, por accidente, el chichón en la cabeza de Harry con sus dedos. Se separaron, sin aliento y sonriendo como unos idiotas. Harry se movió para apretarse junto a Malfoy, en la angosta cama, y lo envolvió con sus brazos con cuidado. Se quedaron así por un momento, en silencio, mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

—Cuando salga de aquí, y mis cardenales hayan desaparecido, quiero que me folles con regularidad, sin audiencia —murmuró Malfoy contra la piel del cuello de Harry.

El moreno rió.

—Me parece bien.

—Oh, y… ¿Potter? —El aliento de Malfoy era tibio y le hacía cosquillas—. Tengo que decirte. En verdad, en verdad necesitas una ducha.

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


End file.
